The Cullen Guys in NYC
by mclovin87
Summary: Jasper, Emmett, and Edward go to NYC. What could possibly happen? Not a one shot
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Emmett, Jasper, and Edward go to NYC. What could possibly happen?

Note: I own nada, cero, zip, zero, nothing!

PLEASE R&R!

--

"_HELLOOOOOOOO, BIG APPLE! _HERE I AM!" Jasper yelled as he stepped out of JFK International Airport onto the main street. "OMIGOD WHERE DID THEY FILM _SEX AND THE CITY?_"

Edward and Emmett rolled their eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have let him watch the crap I TiVo'd," Emmett said.

Edward took out his map of the city. "Okay, so after Jasper makes us see _Legally Blonde _on Broadway, we should check out all those stores on Canal Street!"

"OMIGOD I LOVE THOSE LEATHER HANDBAGS THEY SELL!" Jasper yelled. Nearby, a group of women stopped and stared at him, either because he was hot, he was scaring them, or because he looked like Leonardo DiCaprio.

Jasper stopped yelling and stared right back at the women until they walked away. When they were a good distance away, he exclaimed, "Wow! Five minutes here and I'm already a _STAR_!"

"Shut up, Jasper."

"Fine. But one day when I'm on _True Hollywood Story_ you'll be SORRY!"

"Shut up."

"Fine."

The three walked towards the subway station, with Jasper waving at random people who just stared at him, confused.

While waiting for the subway, Emmett and Edward were checking out the subway map while Jasper was continuing to wave at people walking by.

"Jasper, stop being a loser!"

"You just wait! One day when I'm famous all these people will be like 'I knew Jasper Hale before he was famous!' You'll be sorry then, looooooooozers!"

Edward shook his head and turned around before people would realize he was 'related' to the guy yelling "OMIGOD I JUST SAW SARAH JESSICA PARKER!" in the subway tunnel.

"OMIGOD IT WAS TOTALLY HER! SARAH! SARAH JESSICA PAR- oh, crap. Uh, no, ma'am, I wasn't talking to you, I uh, saw, uh. no, I mean, I, uh was, you see, uh, I was watching her show on my, uh, my phone, uh I mean, uh, never mind." And he ran away to the bathrooms where he hid for the next half hour until Emmett made him come out by yelling, "OMIGOD, IS THAT NATALIE PORTMAN?"

A few minutes later, they got onto a subway which brought them closer to the Palace Theatre, where _Legally Blonde_ was playing.

"I can't believe he talked us into this," Emmett muttered as he and Edward walked, heads down, into the theatre behind Jasper whose face was lit up and was so excited he could barely speak.

As they took their seats, Jasper was talking really really really fast with a group of girls behind him.

"Omigod, I know, Reese Witherspoon is like so totally fabulous."

"You will never believe this, when I got here this afternoon, I got this Frauda bag for like 40!"

"Omigod no way!"

"Omigod yes way!"

And they all squealed.

--

After the show, they left the theatre, Jasper humming and occasionally singing 'Omigod You Guys' under his breath.

"_omigod_

_omigod, you guys_

_Looks like Elle's gonna win the prize_

_If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies_

_omigod, you guys_

_omigod, this is happening_

_Our own homecoming queen and king_

_Finally she'll be trying on a huge engagement ring for size_

_omigod, you guys_

_omigod_!"

_"_Jasper, if you do not shut up right now, I'm gonna have to break all your chick flick DVD's when we get home."

That shut Jasper up.

The three walked over to Canal Street, with all of the vendors. While Jasper was smelling perfumes (he said they were cologne), Edward and Emmett were checking out the watches.

"We never should have brought him here," Edward muttered.

Emmett was about to respond when a huge group of girls began screaming.

"_OMIGOD ITS LEONARDO DICAPRIO! SOMEONE TACKLE HIM!"_

_"LEO! I LOVE YOU! AAAAHHHHHH!"_

_"SOMEONE GET HIM! HES RUNNING! LEO, COME BACK!!"_

"Uh oh," Emmett said and he and Edward turned to see Jasper running from a huge crowd of people chasing him across the street.

"This is gonna be interesting," Edward said, enjoying the moment.

--

Do you like it?

Chapter 2: How is Jasper gonna get rid of the crowd chasing him? And what else could happen on their trip?

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How will Jasper get away from all the girls who think he is Leonardo DiCaprio? And other random stuff!

I OWN NOTHING!!

--

Jasper ran, screaming, through the street, followed by lots and lots of screaming girls

"_LEO I LOVE YOU!_"

"_WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?! I LOVE YOU!!"_

Jasper vaulted over hobos lying in the street and dodged past homeless guys holding out hats for money.

"Whoa, hey, Bob, I think that was that shrimp from that boat movie."

"Yeah, Joe, do you think he could give us money?"

"Nah, I think it all was sunk on the boat."

"Oh, yeah. Wait...man, I thought he died!"

Jasper ran through shops and eventually found himself next to a ton of luxury apartment buildings where he ran into a tall blonde guy who turned around.

"Oh, sorry man, I was- HOLY CRAP YOU'RE LEONARDO DICAPRIO!!"

Leonardo nodded. "Yeah, I'm Leonardo DiCap-" But he didn't finish the sentence because at that moment Jasper gave him a huge bear hug and then ran off, laughing, and yelling "HAVE FUN! HA HA HA HA!"

Behind him he could hear hundreds of screaming girls tackling the _real_ Leonardo DiCaprio onto the street.

--

Emmett and Edward met up with Jasper outside the _Vogue_ magazine headquarters. Jasper was talking really really really fast about how he managed to get away from the girls.

"And then, like, I, like, ran into, omigod you will not believe this, like LEONARDO DICAPRIO! Like, the _real_ Leo! Okay, and then I was like 'YES!' so then I like totally ran away and then he like totally like got taken out by those girls!" He finished, with a huge smile on his face.

Edward and Emmett stared at him.

"Jasper, you need to get out of this city."

"Omigod are you serious? I like totally love it here!"

Emmett shook his head and Edward glanced around. "Hey, we're right in front of _Vogue_."

"Omigod, are you totally serious? Like, Jessica Alba is totally having a photoshoot today! Omigod!"

"Get a life, Jasper."

"Shut up, loser."

"YOU SHUT UP, BUTT BRAIN!"

"HOW BOUT YOU SHUT UP...PICKLE...FACE! YEAH!"

Edward broke up their fight. "Okay, guys, we like, need to get back to Forks before Jasper like gets a modeling contract or something."

"OMIGOD THAT WOULD BE SO FREAKING COOL-"

"SHUT UP!"

"FINE!"

Edward sighed. "Okay, guys, now we gotta-"

"OMIGOD ITS ROBERT PATTINSON!"

"OMIGOD THAT'S KELLAN LUTZ!"

"OMIGOD THAT GUY IS LEONARDO DICAPRIO!"

"Oh my God," Edward said.

"No way."

"Why does everyone think I'm Leonardo DiCaprio?" Jasper whined.

--

After finally getting away from another crowd of girls, the boys stumbled onto the the street right under the _TRL _studios. Suddenly, camera crews surrounded them and the host of _TRL _was speaking towards one of the cameras.

"Here, right under the _TRL_ studios, we've got Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, and Leonardo DiCaprio! Don't see that everyday, do you?"

Emmett looked around, confused. "Dude, I'm not Kellan Lutz, I'm Emmett--"

"Oh man, Kellan, don't be so modest! So what do you think about the publicity for your last movie?"

Emmett looked at him, confused. "Uh, it...sucks?"

Expecting more of an answer, the man turned back to the camera. "And here's Robert Pattinson, also known as Cedric Diggory from _Harry Potter_! So, Robert, how did it feel, dying on screen? What did you feel like?"

"Well... uh... you see... uhh... dead?"

The _TRL _host was getting a little confused now, so then he turned to Jasper. "And LEONARDO DICAPRIO! Wow! So, Leo, what have you been up to lately?"

Jasper stared at him. "Why does everyone think I'm Leonardo DiCaprio?"

--

After managing to escape from the now very confused _TRL _host, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward ran back to the JFK Airport to book the next flight to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport.

While waiting for Jasper to get out of the bathroom (he had shouted "EVA LONGORIA! EVA! TURN AROUND!" at someone in the airport until they had turned around and was revealed to be a short Hawaiian man with long hair, and Jasper had immediately ran to the bathroom), Emmett and Edward were checking out the tabloids in a book store next to their gate.

"Uh oh," Emmett said.

"What?"

"Check this out."

Edward walked over a grabbed the _PEOPLE_ that Emmett had been holding.

"Uh oh," he said.

On the cover, above a grainy picture of three guys running through the streets, were the words "ROBERT PATTINSON, KELLAN LUTZ, AND LEONARDO DICAPRIO RUN FROM SCREAMING FANS THROUGHOUT NEW YORK CITY"

Under the big text was a smaller caption reading "The confusing interview! The denials! Read all about the scandal all of Hollywood is talking about!"

Emmett looked up to Edward. "I think Jasper's gonna wanna see this."

"Well, good luck with that, he won't come out of the bathroom."

Emmett considered this for a moment. He then walked over to the bathroom door and yelled as loudly as he could, "OMIGOD IS THAT HEIDI MONTAG?"

--

I might continue, I don't know. If you want me to, please review and tell me that!

Note: I own nothing!


End file.
